1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to networked gaming devices and more particularly to a method and apparatus for issuing and redeeming promotional items of indeterminate value.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic gaming devices, such as slot machines and video poker games, have been combined into networks in casinos and other establishments where such games are located. One kind of prior art network implements functions such as player tracking, slot accounting, security, etc. More recently an additional function, namely awarding a bonus to a player of a gaming device, has been implemented on the same network that provides the player tracking, accounting, and other functions. An example of such a network can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,882 for a Method and Apparatus for Operating Networked Gaming Devices, assigned to International Gaming Machine, which is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
A second type of prior art network is used to dispense an award ticket to a player of a gaming device via a printer located in the device. The player is therefore able to receive a cashless instrument, the ticket, which represents cash from the machine, whether as a result of a jackpot award or of cashing out the player's money from a credit meter on the device. This system is sometime known as an award ticket system or a ticket in/ticket out (TITO) system, the latter name referring to a feature in which a ticket from one device can be accepted via a bill/ticket reader at another machine. An example of this second type of network is the EZ Pay™ ticket system by International Game Technology of Reno, Nev. One example of such a system can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,907 for a Cashless Transaction Clearinghouse, assigned to International Game Technology, which is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
However, since competition for players is intense in the gaming industry, the need exists for additional bonusing and notification features that create additional attraction and play opportunities for the players.